Keep Your Nose Out
by Desiree Jones
Summary: A 6teen Danny Phantom Crossover. What does Jonesy do when Danny Fenton tries to steal his girl!
1. Chapter 1

**KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charcaters of either 6teen or Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree**

**Note: _I so have to devote this story to Kendra because once again I couldn'tcome up with a title and she gave me this idea so it's only right that I devote this to her plus she's one of my good friends... loves ya girl! xoxo. Now hopefully you people will enjoy laughs or not..._**

"I seriously can't stand math," Jonesy Garcia complained as he walked down the hall of his school to Math class with his three month long girlfriend, Nikki Wong.

Nikki rolled her brown eyes. "Jonesy, you can't stand anything that involves using your brain!" she said."HEY!" Jonesy yelled. Nikki was always insulting him, even though that they were now a couple and sometimes it really hurt him. "Little miss perfect," he mumbled.

"EXCUSE ME?" Nikki started to flip out. "I'm shocked Jonesy and disappointed that you out of all people would say something like that to me," Nikki yelled.

"Yeah well, you're always saying something to me," Jonesy defended himself.

"Yeah, but I'm only joking! You should know that by now!" Nikki yelled and then she stomped away. She was extremely angry at Jonesy right now.

Jonesy just looked at Nikki. "Oh great," he said to himself. "Now I got Nikki mad," Jonesy started to walk down the hall while looking at his feet as he slowly walked the rest of the way to math class. Grade Eleven Math sure was a pain in the butt.

Down the hall, the Grade Nines was getting ready for Englsih class. Danny Fenton, one of the ones that was considered a nerd, a freak, an outcast was talking to his only friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They was just outside of class waiting for Mr. Lancer to come. Danny yawned. "I'm sleepy," Danny wined. Danny always wined about something. He was also considered a wimp.

"Late night?" Sam asked in a concerned voice. Sam could not go a single minute without being stuck up Danny's butt, it was kind of cute but extremely weird at the same time.

"Yeah, I had to save Nikki Wong from a ghost..." Danny went all star-eyed. "Why the heck would she go out with someone like Jonesy Garcia?" he asked his friends.

"Because they belong together," Sam growled. Sam got jealous so easily. She loved Danny to death and she HATED it when he spoke about other girls. Thank-goodness he didn't like Paulina anymore, but then he had to go off and like another girl. Sam was going insane!

"What's your problem Sam?" Danny asked. "You was this way when I was stupid enough to like Paulina, geez I hate her, she's still into Inviso-Bill and it just ticks me off," he said.

"Well, you are the one that liked her a lot," Tucker said.

"Until I met Nikki..." Danny said.

"Yeah, well if you ask me, I think that Nikki and Jonesy are perfect for each other," Sam said and that's when they heard the fight between Nikki and Jonesy. As Nikki stomped away from Jonesy and as Jonesy slowly followed her to Math, a smile crept upon Danny's face. "DANNY!" Sam yelled.

"I can't wait until recess," Danny said. Normally, Danny, Sam and Tucker hung out with Jonesy, Nikki, Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin and Jen at recess and when Jonesy and Nikki would fight, sometimes Nikki would flirt with Danny to make Jonesy jealous because Jonesy still liked flirting with other girls.

Sam rolled her eyes and dragged Danny into the classroom and Tucker followed them. "Whoa, no problem to tell that someone's getting jealous," he said just loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam turned around and glared at Tucker who just took a couple of steps back in fear.

When Nikki entered the Math class she walked to assigned seat which was with hers and Jonesy's gang and she threw her bookbag on the floor and she yanked out her book and pencil and threw them on her desk and she growled.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked. Jen was always the first one to asked questions. Why? Because she was the nosey one in the group but she did have some good points, but being nosey was definately one of her bad points and she was nosey quite a bit of the time.

"Nothing, it's just Jonesy," Nikki said. As soon as she said his name he walked into the classroom and took his seat which was right ahead of Nikki. He sat down and turned around. "Nkki, I-m sorry it's just that-" Jonesy tried to say but Nikki interupted him.

"Shut up Jonesy!" Nikki yelled."I don't want to hear it," she slied at him.

"Whoa, calm down Nik, it MUST be your time of month," Jonesy said.

Nikki kicked Jonesy in the leg. "JONESY GARCIA!" she yelled. "Shut up or I will hurt you badly!"

Just then their Math Teacher walked in and he heard them fighting and he looked at them. "Garcia, Wong, seperate," he told them. He couldn't have them figthing in class so Nikki was to move to the opther side of the classroom.

"Well, maybe we should," Nikki said looking at Jonesy and glaring at him. She grabbed her stuff and went to the other side of the classroom. Jonesy just looked at her, he was so shocked and hurt by what she had just said, in front of everyone. Boy, this sure was going to be a long day.

**I started yet another fic, but I'll continue "What Are You Waiting For?" when I can. I just want the ideas to come to me naturally. I do not want to froce myself to write chapter by chapter, it'd ruin the story, but by writing 2-3 stories at a time may be confusing, they'll all be a lot better this way. So I hope you understand but most of all, I hope you enjoyed this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KEEP YPUR NOSE OUT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen or Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree**

Jonesy looked at Nikki. He looked deeply into her eyes but she turned her head away and forced on her Math book and she started to write something. Jonesy just looked at his friends and they all looked at him. A few tears wason the verge of falling from Jonesy's eyes but Jonesy wiped them away. There was no way he was letting his "over-sized male ego" get hurt. Sure, Jonesy was like that, but he was lovable. He was a great guy and he sure as heck wasn't a wimp like Danny Fenton. Okay, sure, Danny Fenton was a great die, but you have got to admit it, he'd cry in front of anyone.

Nikki grabbed her excerise book and she started to write Jonesy a note. A note in which she would give to him at recess.

_'Jonesy' _Nikki started to write. _'Lately, things between you and I have been getting rather crazy and I am not sure if I like it. Sure, we are extremely close and I love you too death but, everytime I am not at school or not near you, you are flirting with some other girl. I know, that you would never ever cheat but I really don't like you flirting, I've told you that before,it hurts me. That is the only reason why I flirts with Danny Fenton, to let you know what it feels like. That isn't the only problem that I have with you. When I joke with you, you always make a sassy comment, ones that hurts and when you called me "little miss perfect" this morning, I realized that it was the end, the end of us. Yes Jonesy Garcia, I am serious, even though I love you, I am breaking up with you. You deserve it, and maybe, just maybe, we'll see what happens in the future but as if now.. you are a single guy and I am a single girl. Bye Bye.' _she wrote and she signed her name. _'Nikki Wong'_ Then Nikki folded up the piece of paper and she put it in her jeans pocket. Yes, Nikki now wore jeans but these were black and baggy. She also wore a black hoodie with the word "Rebel" in red letters. She still had all the piercings of course, Nikki would never change that. Then Nikki looked up and started to pay attension to what was going on in Math class. She was in no mood for thinking about what was going on with her and Jonesy. She didn't even know if she and him was still going to be freiends. She wnated to but she knew that it would be rather weird if they was, but she didn't want to give up their friendship... whoa, she sure as heck was going to have a hard time not thinking about Jonesy.

Jonesy opened his excerise book and he wrote Nikki's name in a heart and he also started to write; _'Jonesy Garcia Loves Nikki Wong Always and Forevermore'._ Jonesy knew that he wasn't going to be able to focus on anything but what was going on between him and Nikki. He loved her to death and he didn't want to lose her, but he knew that he was going to. He should of just kept his mouth shut but he never. Now, if anyobe else tried to take Nikki away from him, he wasn't going to hurt them, and seriously hurt them. He didn't care. Nikki was his! And even if she did dump him, he was still going to fight to win her heart back.

The rest of Math class went rather slow and then the next class was Theatre Arts which went slow because they was suppose to practice a play where Jonesy and Nikki was a couple in it, but Nikki said that she was sick and wanted to sit out of this class for the day. It was then that Jonesy knew for sure that Nikki and him, would soon be over. After Theatre Arts class came recess and the whole gang went out to where the usually hung out to together- the benches that was just outside the main office and the main doors of the school. There was also a few vending machines near them. It was the perfect place to hangout. Nikki got there just a little bit after Jonesy and she pulled out the note and she looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes before she handed it to him. "I'm going to go to English now, to get ready for next class," she told everyone and then she left but Danny started to follow her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her. "You look upset..."

Nikki just smiled at him and put her arm around him. "Why don't you walk me down the hall," she said.

Danny blushed and smiled. "Sure..." he said. He started to gaze at Nikki. _I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world right now... wait, Nikki only acts like this when Jonesy and her are in a fight and what must Jonesy think of me now... I'm suppose to be his friend, crap... I sure am in a lot of trouble now..._ Danny thought but he didn't care, he had a crush on Nikki and he wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment.

Jonesy read the note over and over and then he looked up and eh saw Nikki with her arm around Danny and they was walking down the hall together. "WHAT THE HECK?" Jonesy yelled jumping up off of the bench.

"Calm down dude," Jude grabbed one of Jonesy's arms while Wyatt grabbed the other.

"Yeah man," Wyatt said. "You don't want to hurt anyone,"

"OH YES I DO!" Jonesy yelled. "DANNY FENTON IS GOING TO GET HIS BUTT KICKED BY ME!" he said.

"Shhhhh! We're by the office, you don't want the princabal to hear you," Caitlin said.

"Yeah," Jen agreed.

"I don't care, Danny's stealing my girl!" Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, it's not Danny's fault," Sam started to defend Danny. "It's Nikki who's got her arm around him, it's not his fault he likes her," she said.

"Wait, Sam, you like Danny... so maybe..." Jonesy looked at Sam. "I have got the best plan ever," he said.

Sam looked at Jonesy and smiled. "I think I know what you're plotting and I think it's a great idea," Sam grabbed Jonesy's arm and they walked down the hall together.

"Now THAT was weird," Tucker said to the group.

"Yeah, I'd say," Caitlin and Jen said.

"Whoa... dudes, I'd say that was weird. I mean Jonesy and Sam... Nikki and Danny, that seems just a little messed up to me," Jude said.

"JUDE!" Jen yelled. "Jonesy and Sam are only doing that to get Nikki's and Danny's attension. And we all know Nikki's just flirting with Danny. She loves Jonesy, we all know that. Jonesy just tends to get a little... crazy and immature which really mad Nikki mad, that's why she broke up with him,"

"She broke up with him! How'd you know that?" Wyatt asked.

Jen showed the note that Nikki had wrote Jonesy. "I saw Jonesy rop this note and it said "To Jonesy, From Nikki" on the outside so I read it, I wanted to know what was going on," she said,

Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin and Tucker all looked at Jen in shock. "Jen, that is really nosey of you," Caitlin said.

"No it's not, they are my friends, I have the right to know," Jen said.

"Actually Jen, you don't," Tucker said.

"That's true," Wyatt said.

"Yeah dudette, not cool," Jude said.

"I think you guys are just overreacting," Jen said.

Caitlin took the note and put it in her jean skirt pocket. "No, we are not. You just need to learn to mind your own business," Caitlin said but then she covered her mouth.

"WHAT?" Jen yelled.

"Well Jen, like we've told you before, you do butt into peoples business way to much," Wyatt said.

"Yeah dudette," Jude said.

"I can't believe you guys!" Jen yelled. "I'm leaving, and I ain't talking to any of you ever again," she said.

"If Nikki was here, she would say, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiight," " Jude said.

"Oh shut up Jude," Jen yelled before leaving.

"Talk about an attitude problem, I didn't think Jen got THAT bad," Caitlin said.

"Oh trust me, she gets like this every year, it only lasts about a week or so we just ignore her now," Wyatt told Caitlin.

"Oh..." Caitlin said.

Nikki smiled at Danny as she was about to enter her English classroom. "Thanks Danny," she said.

"No problem," Danny smiled.

Nikki gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at lunch," she said and then she walked into her English class. She decided to start working on her project. Why did she go to class early? To avoid Jonesy of course.

Danny just smiled and touched his cheek. _Wow... she kissed me on the cheek, she and Jonesy must be broken up but now Jonesy's going to be mad._ Danny turend around and he saw Jonesy and Sam.

"Hey," Sam walked up to him.

Jonesy growled. _ She just kissed him, that's it, Daniel Fenton is going to get his butt kicked... right now!_. "Daniel Fenton, you are going to get it!" Danny yelled running towards Danny.

"No Jonesy, don't!" Sam yelled.

**Well I hope you are enjoying this crazy story. I sure hope you liked it. It's bonfire night so I am soon going out with the gang anyway, that's it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen or Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

Sam was in the classroom when she heard Jonesy yell at Danny and she ran out. "What's going on out here?" she asked and she walked over to Sam.

Jonesy ran over to Danny and pushed him on the floor. Danny went flying about ten feet but Jonesy still wasn't finished with him. Then Jonesy punched Danny in the face.

"JONESY, LEAVE DANNY ALONE!" Sam yelled.

Nikki ran over and grabbed Jonesy by the arms. "Jonesy grow up, he's two years younger than you for crying out loud, leave him alone," Nikki told Jonesy.

"NO! He's taking you away from me and I can't stand to see you with someone else, it's killing me and I love you," Jonesy said yanking his arms out of Nikki grip. Then he went over to Danny again and punched him in the stomach.

Danny fell to the floor. He was in extreme pain. He couldn't do a thing to Jonesy and even though he wanted to, and even though he was a ghost and use to fighting, he still couldn't attack Jonesy, he was far too weak. Jonesy was a real man, and spent a lot of time working out, where as Danny spent his time fighting ghost, but he only beat those ghosts because of his special powers, without using them, he was as weak as they came, so it was extremely easy for a strong man such as Jonesy Garcia to beat up such a wimp like Danny Fenton. Even though they were good friends before, right now, Jonesy was so mad at Danny. Danny knew how much Jonesy loved Nikki and how much Nikki loved Jonesy and still he let her flirt with him. It wasn't fair at all. "Jonesy, stop!" Danny yelled.

Sam ran to Danny's side and put her arms around him. "Don't worry Danny, I won't let him hurt you," she said.

Jonesy was about to hit Danny again but Nikki grabbed his hand. "Please... stop," she said. "I don't want you to get in trouble, you and Danny are friends. If you hurt him, you're going to regret this,"

Jonesy looked at Nikki. "I... uh..." Jonesy put his hand down and he looked over at Danny. "I'm sorry... I guess but still I can't believe that you would do this to me," Jonesy yelled.

"Yeah well, it's not my fault you've been a jerk to her!" Danny shout back.

"That's it!" Jonesy yelled as he ran and pushed Danny across the floor again.

Sam jumped back. "Jonesy, leave him alone!" she said.

"Danny has no right to nose his way though the problems between Nikki and I!" Jonesy yelled.

"Yeah but..." Sam started to say but was intertuped by the princabal.

"FENTON! GARCIA! WONG! MANSON! My office, NOW!" The princabal yelled.

"Oh great job Jonesy," Nikki mumbled.

"Yeah well if Danny didn't try to steal you..." Jonesy started to say.

"If you wasn't such a jerk..." Danny started to yell.

"Calm down Danny," Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"OUCH!" Danny yelled. "I am in that much pain thanks to Jonesy..."

"Maybe if you wasn't such a weak wimp..." Jonesy started to laugh.

"JONESY!" Nikki yelled.

"That's it!" The princabal yelled as they was all in the office sitting down. "Jonesy Garcia, you have a five-day suspendtion, Daniel Fenton, you have a three day one, Nikki Wong and Samantha Manson, you guys have obviously had something to do with this so I am giving you a one day one, unfair as it may seem, you people have never been like this before, it shocks me," he said.

"Yeah well if Danny didn't try to steal my girl from me!" Jonesy started to freak out.

"If you wasn't such a jerk to her she wouldn't of dumped you!" Danny yelled.

"Yeah well she doesn't love you Danny, she's only flirting with you, so stop thinking that it's going to happen, because it's not. Sam there, loves you to death and if you can't see that you love her back, you're crazy! It's about time for you two to come clean to each other about the way that you feel," Jonesy yelled. Then he got up and left and Nikki followed him.

Sam, shocked and worried about what Danny was going to say also got up and left but Danny followed her."Sam!" he said. "Sam, wait!" he called out to her.

Sam turned around and looked at him. "Danny..." she said.

"Listen, I'm sorry... but what Jonesy said... it's true, I do love you... and I mean, I know I've been rather mean, always ignoring you, chasing Nikki..." Danny said.

Sam hugged Danny tightly. "Oh Danny, I love you too," she said.

Jonesy and Nikki turned around just in time to see Danny and Sam share a passionate and meaningful kiss. Jonesy turned his attension to Nikki. "Nikki..." he started to say but Nikki just glared. "I'm going home," she said and walked away.

Jonesy just looked at Nikki as she walked away. He couldn't believe that things between him and Nikki still wasn't fixed.

The gang at the benches had returned to class because recess break was over. Everyone was shocked to hear about the fight between Jonesy and Danny, but not so shocked to hear that Jonesy totally kicked Danny's butt. The rumours said that there was a five day suspendtion for all four of them, but nobody believed that Nikki or Sam would ever get suspended. It was just too weird, but when they get the facts, that they really are suspended, but for one day only, they would still be shocked. With Danny having a three-day one and Jonesy having a five day, it may of seemed unfair, but the winner always gets the most days off from school of course.

At the end of the day, the whole gang, except for Jen, Danny, Sam and Tucker was hanging out at the Snack Bar, which was called, "Snackers". They dicussed what was going on.

"I seriously can't believe you hit Danny," Jude said to Jonesy. "Dude... that was pretty..." Nikki cut Jude off.

"It was very immature of him," Nikki said.

Jonesy just looked at Nikki who glared at him. "Nik, I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "But I only did it because I was jealous, you know how much I love you,"

"Yeah well, I told you to stop, Sam told you to stop, and now Danny's hurt. Do you realize how lucky you are that Jack and Maddie aren't pressing charges against you?" Nikki got up. "I swear, by beating up Danny, you proved you were strong, you proved you was immature, but you know what else you proved? You proved you was abusive, you proved you was dangerous, if I was still with you... I could be the one that would get beat up," she said.

"I cannot believe you would say that!" Jonesy jumped up and yelled.

"Yeah well, you're the one that beat up a kid that's two years younger than us, that poor guy isn't strong enough to pick up for himself, you could of just warned him instead of doing what you did," Nikki said.

"I only did it because I love you, and you know that I would never do that again, especially to you. I surprised myself by hurting him, but if you're going to be all contary and snobby about me fighting for your heart then I might as well forget about you. Lately, you've been acting stuck up anyway, you're stuck up Danny's butt and he's stuck up yours but guess what? He's with Sam now... and now you have nobody," Jonesy laughed at Nikki face. Then he left Snackers. Tears started to fall form his eyes. He could not believe that he had just said that to Nikki. It hurt him and he knew that he hurt her, he could tell by the look that was in her eyes.

Nikki watched Jonesy leave "Snackers" and then she turned her attension back to the group. She sat back down by Caitlin. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Nikki mumbled. "What's his problem, he is most definately not the same Jonesy as he use to be," she added.

"Maybe that's what a heart-broken Jonesy is like, dude," Jude said to Nikki.

"Yeah, but Jonesy has been dumped a lot of times, why is it so different this time?" Nikki asked. It was a stupid thing to ask, because deep down inside she knew the answer.

"Nikki, you know that Jonesy's feelings for you are extremely strong," Caitlin said. "And all the other girls he dated don't even come close to what you mean to Jonesy. He have always loved you and you guys have been best friends since kindergarden. Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, Jonesy would be heart-broken by you dumping him? What you guys had was special and wonderful, but most of all, it was **real**," she said.

"Well excuse me, but who was the ones that stopped Jonesy and I from getting together that time?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow.

"That wasn't my fault. If it was, I'd take the blame, but you sure as heck knwos whos doing that was... Jen's... she noses her way into EVERYTHING!" Caitlin said.

"Uh... speaking of which, where's Jen?" Nikki looked at the rest of the group.

"She's having another one of her one week freak outs..." Wyatt said.

Caitlin passed Nikki the note. "Here, I didn't read it, but Jen did. She saw Jonesy drop it and thought she had the right to read it. What a nosey brat," Caitlin said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yes, she has some right, if I had the chance I... uh... wouldn't hurt her like Jonesy did to Danny..." Nikki said. "But I would tell her right where to go,"

"Are you okay Nikki? I mean that look in your eyes is starting to scare me..." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, dude," Jude added. "You're totally freaking me out,"

Nikki got up. "No, I'm fine. I'm not like Jonesy but I know what I have to do. I'm going home, I have a few very important emails that I need to send," Nikki said. "Bye everyone,"

"Bye," The gang said as Nikki left.

Danny was home, lid down in bed. He had many bandages on. He had a lot of bruises and Sam was sat down by his side along with Tucker. "Oh Danny, I'm so sorry that Jonesy did this to you," Sam said.

"It's okay," Danny said. "He was right, he was just upset over the whole Nikki ting and I'm sorry. If it was you getting taken away by some guy, I would do the same thing," he smiled.

Sam smiled back and she leaned in and kissed Danny gently on the lips.

Tucker just screwed up his face. "That's the fifty-first time the two of you have done that today," he said.

Danny and Sam just gave Tucker a very strange look. "You're keeping count?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"That's just a bit strange dude," Danny said.

Then the phone rang and Danny answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi, it's Jonesy. I'm just calling to see how you are... and also... I'm extremely sorry for hurting you, it's just, you was with Nikki man, and I didn't know my temper would go off like that and I love Nikki and I was already upset because she dumped me this morning... and I didn't mean to hurt you, I should of not been so immature," Jonesy said.

"Uh... it's alright Jonesy, I completely understand. I mean, you love Nikki and I love Sam, trust me man, if some guy was with my girl..." Danny holds Sam's hand and squeezes it. "I'd do the exact same thing,"

"Thanks for understanding... so are we still friends?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah, of course," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I sounded so weird then, I know I sounded like YOU... and that's just not me and all but I don't want to lose any more friends, I've already lost Nikki..." Jonesy said.

"I'm sure you'll get her back," Danny said.

"Thanks man," Jonesy said. Another good thing about Danny, he was always there for his friends and he always made them feel happy but then again, most people that are considers freaks and wimps are like that. Just goes to prove that popularity is totally not worth it. Why be popular? It's a full time job with no pay... how lame!

"Well I kind of got to go, but thanks for the call," Danny said.

"Bye!" Jonesy hung up the phone and then he turned his attension to his MSN, a message had just popped up on the screen. _'You have recieved a new email from Nikki Wong'_. It said. "Nikki emailed me?" Jonesy clicked the message and waited for the screen to load, he was really excited to see what Nikki had to say. If was either really good or really bad.

**Yipeeeeeee! Another Chapter done. Whoot. Well, I hope you liked it. That's all for now. Only for dayz of school this week and well, muahah, I get two dayz off next week because I ahve to go to the doctor cries now I am so going to miss EVERYBODY... the gang at school, my crush, you people online... oh well, I'm not leaving until Sunday so... anyway, I'll try to update soon. Buh-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen or Danny Phantom.**

**By: Desiree**

"Wow..." Jonesy said as he opened the emailed. When he read the email a small smile crept upon his goreous face.

_'Dear Jonesy,_

_Today I'll admit that I overeacted and I am extremely sorry that I did but I just didn't want you to get in trouble. I care about you far too much BUT I hope you know this doesn't mean that we are getting back together, at least not yet. But what I do want is for us to talk about this and to AT LEAST still remain BEST FRIENDS. I want you to know you are the only guy who's in my heart, Danny means nothing to me, in that way of course. I only flirted with him to make you jealous._

_But I guess you should be happy now, you're free to flirt without having me on your back... I know, it's sad ... I'm heartbroken myself and I'm sorry but for now I feel that this is the best thign but please, we must still remain best friends..._

_Love, Nikki_

_Meet me at Snackers at 7pm... we can talk then_

Jonesy clicked the reply button and this is what he wrote:

_Dear Nikki,_

_No, I am not happy that I am free to flirt, I'm sad. I love you more than anything/anyone. You mean the world to me and I will do anything to fix our relationship but I know that our friendship means a lot to you and it does to me so I also want to fix that up so I will meet you tonight. I love you.. bye._

_Love,_

_Jonesy!_

Jonesy smiled as he clicked "SEND" and then he turned on his Staind CD and started to listen to his favourite band. Nobody else was home so he put his CD player's volume on full blast until it was around 6:30pm and he got ready to go out to Snackers.

He grabbed his jacket and wallet and put on a pair of sneakrs and out the door he went but on the way out the door her met up with his father, and Jen's mother. "Hey..." Jonesy said really fast.

"Hold it right there buddy," Jonesy's father said.

"Yes..." Jonesy turned around and looked at his father.

"I heard you got suspended and it's a five day thing, is this true?" Jonesy's father looked at Jonesy with a very angry expression on his face.

"Yeah but I have to..." Jonesy was cut off.

"Then that's it. You're grounded, you cannot go out, in the house, now!" Jonesy's father yelled.

"But dad, you don't understand. I **got **to go see Nikki, it'simportant, if I don't, I may----" Jonesy was cut off again.

" No, you don't **got **to see her, you **got** to go up into your room or you won't only be grounded for one week, it'll be two weeks, oh and no computer time either..." Jonesy's father pointed to the house.

Jonesy looked down the street and then at his father and then at his shoes and he slowly walked into the house and kicked off his sneakers and threw his jacket on the floor and stomped upstairs.

"JONESY!" His father yelled.

"Thanks dad, thanks for ruining everything!" Jonesy yelled and he ran the rest of the ways to his bedroom and he opened the door and slammed it and then he locked it. He then turned on his CD full blast once again and lid down on his bed. _Oh great, now Nikki will think that I don't care and everything is going to be messed up maybe if I send her one email..._ Jonesy walked over to his computer but everything turned off in his bedroom including his CD player and now Jonesy could hear his father yelling.

"JONESY GARCIA! GET DOWN HERE, **NOW**!" His father yelled.

Jonesy angerily opened up his bedroom and glared at his father. "What?" he asked.

"No music either," His father said."And come here and tell us why the heck you got suspended,"

Jonesy walked to his dad and Jen's mother and they walked to the kitchen table and they all sat down. " I'm suspended for beating up Danny," Jonesy said.

"YOU HIT SOMEONE TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU? WHAT DOES MADDIE AND JACK THINK OF THIS?" Jonesy's father started to freak out.

"They are okay now, Danny's fine and all but he tried to steal Nikki from me and all and he screwed up a lot of things between Nikki and I and he deserve it..." Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, just go up to your room, read, draw, write... but no music, no phone, no tv, no computer and NO leaving the house. If you break any of these rules, I won't double your punishment, I will triple it," Jonesy's father said.

Jonesy just looked at his father. "You are so unfair you know that, no wonder mom dumped you," Jonesy said.

"You are really pushing my buttons here Jonesy," His father said.

Jonesy got up and left."Oh whatever, good night," he said and then he walked upstairs.

At Snackers Nikki was sat down at a table all by herself. It was now 7:46pm and Nikki was getting quite impatient. She waited until 8:15pm and she got up and left. _Stupid Jonesy, he doesn't even care about wehat happens too us. What a liar, where the heck is he anyway? He told me that he would meet em there... guess he really don't care what happens between us... oh no.. what have I done? I HAVE LOST JONESY? NOOOOOO... what am I going to do now? H'es been a real jerk so I should move on but wait... I love him but maybe I could win him back, I could make him jealous, after all, he proved tonight he doesn't love me anymore and he knows the difference of getting into fights so I don't have to worry anymore... so I'll just move on... try to love again, I'm only young.._ A few tears fell from Nikki's eyes as she walked down the street. She wasn't really paying attension to where she was going and she banged into a guy. A cute guy. A very cute guy who looked to be about her age. "Oh sorry," Nikki said and then she smiled. "Hi,"

"Hey," The guy said. "I'm sorry too, I'm new in town,"

"Oh?" Nikki smiled. "I'm Nikki, and you are?"

"Steve," he smiled. He had dirtly blonde hair and baby blue eyes and his smile was so adorable. "Say, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," Nikki smiled.

"Me too," Steve said. "Please tell me you got to Central Pickering High School..." he looked at Nikki.

"I do actually," Nikki smiled. "So, you want me to show you around this part of the city,"

"Sure, if you don't have anything else better to do," Steve said.

"Nope, not anymore," Nikki grabbed him by the arm and walked down the street.

Steve just gave Nikki a strange looked and Nikki noticed this and let go. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you, maybe you have a girlfriend, oh gosh, I'm such an idiot," Nikki said.

"No, no you're not. And no, I don't have a girlfriend," Steve hooked his arm with Nikki and Nikki smiled as they walked down the street. The street in which Jonesy lived on. They was walking past Jonesy's house when Nikki looked up at Jonesy's bedroom window and saw Jonesy looked out of it. She stopped and Steve looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked Nikki.

Nikki just looked up at Jonesy and slied and looked at Steve. "Nothing," she lied.

Steve looked up and saw Jonesy giving him an evil look. "Is that your boyfriend?" Steve asked.

"HAHA! No, not anymore he's not. He's been a total jerk lately so I dumped him and I wanted to fix things but it turns out that he don't care but I don't see why he's so upset, he could of emailed me if he couldn't make it, but there he is, home, what a jerk!" Nikki freaked and she looked at Steve. "I know this is sudden and all but you see really nice and..."

"You seem really nice too..." Steve interupted.

"And I was wondering if maybe you would consider, being my boyfriend. I mean... things seem to be going great and I find myself likign you already," Nikki said.

Steve smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Then Nikki stood up on her tippy toes and put her hands on the back of Steve's neck and pulled his down towards her face and kissed him gently on the lips. Jonesy saw this and he was shocked and very hurt. He opened his bedroom window. "NIKKI WONG HOW COULD YOU?" he yelled.

Danny and Sam was walking down the road hand in hand. Tucker had gone home and they had met up with Nikki and Steve. "What the?" Danny looked over. "Hey Nikki," he said running across the street with Sam tight by his side. She never did leave his side, probably afriad that someone would actually try to take him away from her. "Who's this?" Danny asked.

"Oh Danny, Sam, this is my new boyfriend, Steve..." Nikki said. They was all still outside Jonesy's house and Jonesy was still freaking out.

"Ah, lets go somewhere..." Nikki said.

"But Nikki... what's wrong, you know... Jonesy..." Sam looked up and him and back at Nikki.

"It's over, I'm with Steve now," Nikki said and with that Nikki and Steve walked down the street away from Jonesy's house. Danny and Sam just watched them and then they looked back up at Jonesy.

"I'm really sorry man," Danny said. "But that is what happens when you act like a jerk,"

"Well at least I'm a real man unlike you! All you are is a little wimp!" Jonesy yelled.

"Oh guys, shut up! I thought you guys fixed things," Sam yelled.

"Yeah well if he learned to keep his nose out of things it wouldn't of gotten this far," Jonesy yelled and then he slammed his window shut.

Sam looked at Danny. "Sometimes I wish you'd what your mouth," she said but then she cuddled into Danny. Yep, Sam Manson really was always stuck up Danny Fenton's butt.

**Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this. Buh-bye for now. xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT**

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen or Danny Phantom**_

Nikki and Steve was walking alone down a street, a street that Nikki and Jonesy walked down many times together and it was really making Nikki feel uncomfortable. All her memories of hers and Jonesy's relationship came flowing back to her and a few tears started to built up in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Steve asked Nikki. He now put his arm aroudn her and pulled into a hug.

Nikki was shocked but hugged him back. "No, nothings wrong..." Nikki said. _Nothing that can be fixed anyway. _She thought to herself. "Can you walk me home now, I'm suspended for one day and well, my mom probably wants to know why and all and plus I got tomorrow's workload so I have a lot of homework to start..." she said.

"Sure.." Steve said and he walked Nikki home.

When they got to Nikki house, Nikki told him good night and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and she went inside her house and she headed upstairs to her room. She didn't want to face her mother but her mom saw her. "Nikki..." she said.

Nikki stopped and looked at her mom and walked towards her. "Okay, I guess you deserve to know what happend... but Sam and I only got a one day suspendion for being there..." she said. "And mom, I broke upwith Jonesy today,"

"Oh honey, why?" Her mom asked.

"MOM!" Nikki yelled. "Since when have you known me to open up to you and dad?" she yelled and then she ran up the stairs and to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She was going to cry and even though nobody else was around she couldn't.

**The Next Week**

Jonesy and Danny was still friends and they hung out together, they had put everything behind them, as well as Sam and Tucker. Sometimes Jude and Wyatt would be around but other times they would be with Nikki and Caitlin, and of course Steve. Jen's temper was extremely bad this time and she was still ignoring her 'old' group. Which was actually now plit up into two groups.

"I miss what things use to be like," Jonesy said to Danny.

"I do too, except for the fact that Sam and I wasn't together," Danny put an arm around Sam.

Jonesy rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing anyone together ever since he seen Nikki with another guy. He had tried to talk to her but she would always ignore him and he had tried to email her but she had him blocked, he had even tried to get people to talk to her but you wouldn't listen to what they had to say and he had even tried writing her in my mail but as soon as she knew it was from him she burned it. "Danny, Sam, I have to go..." Jonesy got up and left. He went down the hall and he saw Nikki by her locker with Steve.

"Nikki... can we talk?" Jonesy asked walking up to them.

"Nope," Nikki glared as Jonesy and she grabbed Steve's arm and walked up the hall away from Jonesy. She didn't want anything what-so-ever to do with Jonesy right now. Jonesy watched and Nikki and Steve walked down the hall. They stopped and kissed. Jonesy closed his eyes and walked back the other way. This was all Danny Fenton's fault. Even though he had made up with Danny, he had now realized that what Danny Fenton had down... had cuased him to freak out, get suspended and to lose Nikki.

When lunch came Jonesy was with Wyatt and Jude. He didn't feel like hanging out with Danny or Sam. Plus, they was with Nikki, Steve and of course Tucker. "I really can't stand this," Jonesy looked over at Nikki and Steve. "I can't believe how screwed up my life really is,"

"Don't worry dude," Jude reassured. "Things will get better,"

"Yeah Jonesy, you don't seriously think Nikki can ignore her feelings for you for that long, do you?" Wyatt smiled. "Trust me, Nikki will come around and we are going to help you and her get back together..."

"Thanks you guys," Jonesy said.

It was Friday of that week and it was late in the evening when Jonesy was still out on the street walking by himself. He heard two people fighting behind a building so he decided to peep around the corner to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him. He saw Nikki and Steve yelling at each other and Steve pushed her down and she hit her head on a rock. "Oh my goodness, Nikki..." Steve rushed to her side but Nikki never replied she was unconious.

Jonesy jumped out. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU JERK!" Jonesy yelled.

"I don't think Nikki really cares about what you have to say here," Steve said to Jonesy.

"Really? Well, you better because I beat Danny Fenton up and I can also do the same to you," Jonesy said.

"Yeah but Danny's weak, anyone could beat him up," Steve laughed.

"That may be true... but that doesn't mean that I can't kick your butt as well, and I will if you don't get out of here," Jonesy said. "And plus, if you don't leave, I'll tell everyone what you did to Nikki,"

Steve looked at Jonesy and then he took off, just like a coward. Jonesy ran over to Nikki's side and put his hand on her head. She was bleeding so he put his hand over the cut to slow down the flow of blood. Then he took out his cellphone and he called an ambulance tocome and get them. He was so worried about her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. If she died then he was going to kill Steve, even if it meant him going to jail.

On the way to the hospital Jonesy called Nikki's parents to tell them what had happend and they was all going to meet at the hospital. When they got to the hospital Nikki was rushed to the emergancy room and Jonesy was in the "private" waiting room waiting for Nikki's parents to show up so he could explain what had happend and all. When Jonesy explained what Steve had done to Nikki, Mr. Wong got extremely mad. "How the heck could that jerk hurt my daughter?" he raised his voice.

"Calm down honey, we're in a hospital..." Mrs.Wong said.

"I almost killed him, I swear I could of but I scared him away and I called an ambulance, I had to save Nikki, I couldn't let anything happen to her, I love her... even though she hates my guts now..." Jonesy said.

"Nikki doesn't hate you," Mrs. Wong said. "I know that she was angry but there is no way Nikki could hate you. You guys are young and from what I can tell you love her and I know she loves you... the kind of love and bond that the two of you share is extremely rare and special. Nothing and nobody can break that bond. Nikki has missed you, I can tell it in her eyes and before long you guys will be back together," she toldf Jonesy outting an arm around him.

"Just don't rush her, you know how she HATES that," Mr. Wong said.

"Oh trust me, I know," Jonesy said.

All of a sudden Danny and Sam along with Tucker, Caitlin, Jude and Wyatt came running in. "We heard what happend," Caitlin was the first one to speak.

"Is Nikki going to be alright?" Wyatt asked.

"Where the heck is that dude Steve, he is so going to get it from someone," Jude said.

"And that someone could be me, but I don't want to get myself into any trouble but I sure hope that Mr. and Mrs Wong. here is planning on pressing charges..." Jonesy said.

"Of course," Mr. Wong said. "Her hurt my Nikki and nobody hurts her," he said.

"That's right," Jonesy said.

"I can't believe that Steve would actually do something like that," Danny said.

"I know man," Tucker said. "He really needs to get checked out or something, what's wrong with that guy, hitting a girl... he seriously has some issues,"

"I know," Sam said. "Anyway, we only dropped by, Danny and I are going out on a date but let us know if anything changes, I can't stay here, I get all worried and the last time I stayed here... my grandmother died... and..." Sam said.

"We understand," Mr. and Mrs. Wong said.

"Please tell her we was here and tell her get well soon from the both of us," Danny said.

"We will," Mr.and Mrs. Wong said.

Then Danny and Sam left. Tucker also left. He had to be home. He was grounded from some reason. He was always getting himself into trouble with his parents, always staying out past his cerfew... but hey, it's what teenagers do!

While Danny and Sam was at the resturant Danny's cellphone went off and he answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"HI DANNY!" A girl yelled.

Sam looked up at Danny and gave him a very strange look.

"Hi..." Danny said. "Who's this?"

"Oh come on Danny, you know who I am, it's me, Steph, I love you! You know that! I am like, crazy over you... I like dream about you every night," She started to freak Danny out.

"Okay seriously, who the heck are you?" Danny started to get scared now.

"I love you! I gotta go now though bye!" And then she hung up.

"That was weird..." Danny said.

"I would say..." Sam looked at Danny. "Are you sure there isn't anything you're hiding from me?" she asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Danny yelled and got up and left.

"Whoa... what's his problem..." Sam said to herself. "Sometimes even I think he needs to grow up..."

Back at the hospital the gang was waiting to hear about Nikki. The doctors had taken some tests and they waiting for the results. They was all extremely worried and Jonesy, he was going crazy. He had paced the room just about a thousand times becfore the doctor had finally come out. Jonesy ran up to the doctor right away. "How is Nikki? Will you be okay?" Jonesy asked right away.

"Hang on now, calm down..." The doctor said.

"But I need to know," Jonesy said.

Mr.and Mrs. Wong came up behind Jonesy, "Yes, we all need to know," Mrs.Wong said as the rest of Nikki's friends joined them.

"Okay..." The doctor began. "The condition of Nikki Wong is ..."

_**Well, there you go. I'm sorry for the long wait... for those who care, lol, but I have been sick and lazy lol anyway here ya go... thats it for now. Buh-bye! Loves ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT**_

_**THE LAST CHAPTER**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE 6TEEN CHARACTERS**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

Sam walked down the street. Tears falling from her eyes. How the hell did this Steph- missy think she was? Getting after Sam's man- boyfriend, like that? "I swear, if I see that bitc--- brat, I'll, KILL her!" Sam screamed. As if on cue, Steph came out and held a gun up to Sam.

"What the hell?" Sam screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing and who the hell are you?" she questioned.

"Oh, just some jealous, concided brat that everyone hates but now, you're going to die and Danny is going to be mine, hahahaha," Steph laughed.

"Seriously girl, you are one fucked up chick," Sam said.

"Hey! Well, that is perhaps true but... I- I," Steph was at a lost for words. So, she quickly put away her gun and took off down the street. Knowing that she was a wimp, just like Danny but still she wouldn't get him.

Then Sam heard someone call out her name. She turned around. It was Danny. "Oh Danny," Sam hugged him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to freak out at you..." she said.

Danny hugged her."It's okay, but we got to get to the hospital, they are about to annouce Nikki's condition," he said.

"Okay," Sam grabbed Danny's hand and they took off.

When they arrived at the hospital, the whole gang was there in a waiting room with a doctor in the middle of them about to tell them the condition of Nikki. "Uh..." Sam started.

"Oh good, you guys made it,"Jonesy said. "He's about to tell us about how Nikki's doing," he said pointing to the doctor.

"Yeah, we know..." Danny said, as Sam and him joined the group.

The doctor looked at the group. " I am pleased to annouce that Nikki Wong will be just fine," he said.

Jonesy smiled."Can I PLEASE go see her? Is she awake... I really need to talk to her," he said.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but we can only have a few in at a time..." he looked at Jonesy. "I guess you'd rather go in alone," he said.

Jonesy nodded and he walked to the door and went into the room. Nikki looked at him and she turned away. Tears were in her eyes. Jonesy took a seat next to Nikki's bed. "Listen," Jonesy said holding her hand. " I am SO sorry for what have happened..., this is all my fault, if I never got mad at Danny and hurt him like I did, you and I would of never gotten into that fight... and you wouldn't of been with Steve and he wouldn'tof hurt you..." he said.

Nikki squeezed Jonesy's hand. "No Jonesy, it's not your fault.It's mine. I shouldn't of ignored you like I did, I should of always been there for you, I should of listened to you... I'm sorry, this is all my fault," she got up.

Jonesy hugged her and she hugged him back. "No Nikki, it's not your fault..." he said.

"Well, I sure as hell deserved this," Nikki said.

"No, you never..." Jonesy looked at her and gazed into her eyes. "You deserve better then this, you deserve a guy who truely loves you and would never hurt you... a guy that would treat you like..." she cut him off.

"Like you would treat me?" Nikki smiled.

"Yeah, like I would... only not someone like me, more like it actually being me, right?" Jonesy asked.

Nikki laughed. "Of course Jonesy, you goof," and those were the last words before Nikki kissed him. Finally, the two of them was back together. It had surely been a rough road for the two of them but everything was fine now and hopefully it would stay that way. Forever.

**The End**

**Yay! It's about time. Hopefully it was okay. I know it was a totally lame, quick, and stupid ending but I had to finish this story and get it out of my way, lol. Anyway, keep reading my stories! Loves ya all.**


End file.
